The Blue Orchid Flower
by VanessaVoiletRiddleMalfoy
Summary: She was something rare, Something I have to share with my butler, Something so tasteful. Cover photo done by Lady Asphodel @ TDA. :) thanks for the great picture:)
1. The Reaper at Hell

Reaper at Hells Gate

"Sebastian?" The little blue haired demon boy called. The little demon was growing hungry as the days went by with not one soul to eat. In 124 years, he's been trap in Hell, by his choice. (of course.) He has no reason to leave; Till this faithful or rather unfaithful day. The little demon named Ceil, sat up straight in his chair.

The tall demon still dressed in the same butler clothes from 124 years ago; Appeared out of thin air and gently bowed in front of Ceil. This butler has been more than faithful; he's been everything a saint would be towards Ceil. As Sebastian rose his black hair fell in front of his auburn eyes, covering the glare he sent towards Ceil way.

"Yes, my-"

Sebastian was cut off by the screaming and evil laughing in the background. The other demons must have called a riot in the upper levels. The painful smell of sweet apple filled the air as a gust of wind filled the Hell's noble manor.

"A death god!" called all the other demons above the nobles' demons. They gave each other a knowing glare, knowing that death gods brought more trouble than God or even the devil himself.

"A Reaper!" called another demon from the same level as them, the demon who cried the warning started to move towards the gate, the gate that was the edge between earth and hell. The Ceil and Sebastian stepped out of the manor with no angry in their eyes, they were past angry; they were ready to kill. They started towards the gate with a fast paced no other demons could keep up.

"We don't want your kind." One demon hissed at the reaper. The reaper just was standing there will no emotion on his face. He pulled he's glasses closer to his green eyes.

"I have a mission for two demons" The voice of William, echo though out the grey musky place.

"Which ones do you require?" A female voice spoke over all the demons. Her strong and sexy voice caused the room to go silent. Her fit figure appeared right in front of the reaper was on the other side of the gate.

"The small blue-"The reaper was cut off by seeing the female change into her human form. She had black and red hair mix blended looking like ashes still burning, and her skin tan like milk chocolate, and auburn eyes that could look into anyone's soul. She wore nothing but a long sliver dress with a slit that ran up her left leg.

"Ceil, Sebastian" she called as she placed her hand on the gate opening it slightly. Everyone moved away from the demons as they stud in the middle of the gathering. The two demon nobles bowed as Kore (the woman) turned to them. The two demons walked towards the women in a slow pace, one rule in Hell; never rush towards the maiden.

"I am surprised to see you, Kore." William said looking at the women before him.

"What happens to my noble demons has to be run by me." Kore said with a smirk on her face. The two demons behind her were her favorites out of them all. They never make a lot of noise, they never ask for sex. She admired the two well-behaved demons. That's why she was almost glad that Sebastian brought back Ceil. Closing the white gate behind her, the demons and reaper were standing close to the edge of hell and earth.

"Haven't seen this in a while" she said crossing her arms over her chest, which held her marker, the marker of a dragon. Each male demon has a marker that is not shown unless marked on women, and then both mated pair will show their marker. The dragon is shared by Lucian (Satan).

"Yes, just as bright and yellowish as the last time" William spoken up. His breath was taken away by the beauty of the women before him.

"This Mission?" The women before him asked.

"This mission, we need their help." William said as he pointed to the two others within the shared space.

"Why would a reaper need help from a demon?" Ceil spoke open.

"There's this soul that is pure human." The reaper sighed and carried on.

"The records live on; no matter how many times the person dies. The soul passes on, and the DNA of the person this soul clings to is pure human." William let his head hang.

"Oh yes, I heard of this" Sebastian said with a bit of distaste in his mouth.

The little demon looked at the reaper with distaste in his mouth.

"Reapers have a hard time finding this soul, until the navy book opens… but a demon like you to have no trouble... We asked the angels to help, but they said the soul was no harm to them. So we ask you two," William pointed to the two demons.

"One of you will have to make her fall in love with you then take her soul, and the other with have to taint her soul making sure she the _Blue Orchid_ never returns." William said.

"Blue_ Orchid_, has already fallen in love, meaning her soul mate must find her" Kore said the demons.

"Sebastian, you are her soul mate right?" the Kore said with a smile. She could recall when his records were shown to her; he and the _Blue Orchid_ were soul mates. She turned Sebastian into a demon hoping that he could bring her the _Blue Orchid._

"We have to kill her?" Sebastian said in a voice that almost could be sadness.

"Yes." Both William and Kore said.

"We accept" Ciel said with smirk.


	2. Letters

_Dear Mom, _

_I know you won't read this, but I thought writing to you would be the best way to tell you. I know what you did. I know. I know you gave your soul to a demon. I understand. After father passed away, I noticed you leaving the house at night. I acted like I didn't know to make you happy. Now it's driving me insane, I can't tell my friends. So I decided to tell you. So I will burn this letter at your grave. _

_Love you daughter…. _

_Megan Lee Turner _

I clicked the lighter on and watched the different colors of the fire turn black because of the ink of the pen slowly burn the letter. A lump started form in my throat, as tears fell down my face. My hands started to shake as the fire died out with a blue breeze wrapping itself around my fingers. I dropped the rest of the letter, and started to walk away from the grave site. Snow slowly started to fall around me coating me with it white glitter. My black pea coat started to go white as the snow got thicker on my coat. My foot prints could be seen in the ground, each foot made sound. I dropped my head as I heard the town clock strike midnight.

"Hey! WHAT ARE DOING YOU HERE?!" I heard a security guard yell with his flash light shining brightly against the glittery white snow. He held his gun up pointing towards my arm, slowly walking closer to me. My body froze in place, yet a smirk formed on my face. I waited for him to make another move.

"I AM GOING TO ASK-"

That's when I heard the gun shot, and my two feet took off faster than I ever ran in my life. Taking me to the gate, I held a giggle as the gate look phatic to think it would hold anyone out or in this case anyone in. I leap over the gate without any thought. Only for me to regret that later; my letter from my mother dropped out of my pocket, leaving it behind as I heard another gun shoot take place. My speed picked up faster as I ran down dark coal alley way, not a thing would stop me at this point. There was no going back. I had to run from this town, nobody would notice anyways. I wasn't far from the city, just a couple miles…

"Just keep running I should make it by morning…." I said out loud to myself. Nothing was going to hold me back. As my feet grow tired, I slowed my pace taking a look around I could see the city lights grow yellower as my cold breathing slowed to a normal pace. I started walking while repeating my mother's letter in my head…

_Dear Daughter, _

_I love you. I am sorry I won't be there when you wake up for you first day of freshmen year. I am terrible sorry to say that I won't be coming back. I don't know where my body will be, but once it is found please ask shocked and say you knew nothing about this. I know you notice what was going on, you're a smart girl. I was never planning on it to happen this way, but I need to get that murder before he got us. He is dead now. So, please don't worry about him. I am sorry for leaving with you this information like this but there was no other way to tell you. Sweetie, you're not human. You're pure human. They told me to watch out for you, many of them told me this. Please forgive me… I never meant to tell you… _

_Love, your mother _

"Pure human… What the hell could that mean?"I whispered angrily at myself as I sat down with my back against the alley wall. Closing my eyes for a brief second as my sleepiness took over. Only seconds to feel a presence walk in front of me. A strong evil, coated itself around me, a sense of warmness filled my body. Started to slowly relax as I felt the presence's arms pick me up and carry me away. They were so warm compared to the weather. My mind started to slip into the darkness, where I was meeting with a very lovely feeling.

"You should be fearful, my angelic." A deep English voice whispered in my ear. My eyes fluttered open to see two red wine colored eyes staring back into mine. I felt as if I should run, yet my curiosity told me to stay. That's exactly what I did. My body started to relax in these strangers arms.

"Do I know you?" I whispered.

"No, you do not." The deep voice said.

My mind went back into the deep dark place surround me once again. I felt very warm, very safe.


End file.
